The End of the Road
by here-not-there
Summary: Their relationship was at the end of the road and they both knew it. How does a conversation with Kathy allows Elliot to realize the obvious? E/O One Shot. Complete


**A/N: Hi guys! Nope, I'm not dead yet and yes, I know that "Change In Me" hasn't been updated in a long while. I'm stuck so if y'all could pitch me some ideas of what you want to read, or maybe some reviews to boost my motivation. *hint* **

**Most of the FF I've read have always pictured Kathy as a bitch, but I don't hate her that much, just the fact that she's the thing stuck between Elliot and Olivia at the moment so I'm trying to write a nice side of her in this story. I hope y'all like Miss nicey-nice Kathy! :D**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Dick Wolf. **

* * *

Kathy paced back and forth, rubbing her hands and she traced the room once again. There wasn't an easy way to roll out what she was going to say, but she knew, he knew, that it was something they both had to face.

She stopped when she heard the sound of the key in the front door.

He was home.

She didn't move from her place in the middle of the living room, she knew his routine too well, he'd be here in a moment.

And there he was, appearing in the doorway. He looked surprised and she understood why. Normally, she'd already be in bed. It was a routine set down from over 20 years ago.

Routine. That was what their relationship was now. It was an obligation.

They stared at each other for a while before he broke the silence.

"It's late. You'll be all tired tomorrow."

A shadow of a smile crossed Kathy's lips. Always putting his loved ones before him. This was the guy she married.

But it was soon replaced when she remembered what she had to do.

She wrapped her cardigan around her tighter, "We can't continue on living like this, Elliot."

She could see the question lingering between his brows, she could see the wheels turning in his head at how he was trying to figure out why these particular words were coming out of her mouth.

"What are you saying, Kathy?" Elliot asked quietly, "If it's because I'm working too many hours, I'll -"

Kathy cut him off by shaking her head, "It's not your hours and for once it isn't about your job." She took a deep breath before continuing, "Let's face it, Elliot, there's nothing between us right now."

Elliot opened his mouth to rebut but Kathy was quicker, she knew once she let him have his word, she'd break down and go back to their obligational way of living.

"What we have...it's gone, Elliot. I, no, we both know that you're just too much of a gentleman to leave when we have the kids. I know, Elliot," Kathy whispered softly, "I love you, Elliot, but I'm not in love with you anymore. Neither are you with me. We both know there's another person on your heart. And she's a great woman."

Elliot dropped his eyes. He knew what she was talking about. Who she was talking about. But he had forced himself to push those thoughts down to the very bottom because he was a good Catholic boy and he loved his wife.

But Kathy knew and voiced the words. That changed everything.

Elliot cleared his throat, trying to find words that would explain the thoughts mixed in his head at the moment.

"I...I never..." Elliot was at a loss for words. What was he going to say? That when he watched Olivia go out with another guy, it took every piece of self-control to not shoot the bastard? That when he looked at his wife, it wasn't as heart-pounding as looking at Olivia? That there wasn't times when he fantasized it was Olivia in his bed instead of his wife?

"I know that you never acted on your feelings, Elliot. I know who I married. And I know that Olivia loves you and the kids too much to ever make a move." Kathy whispered.

"Olivia?" Elliot echoed, eyes widening at Kathy's words. Olivia loved him?

A sad chuckle escaped the blond's lips. "It's not rocket science, El. I've seen the way you guys look at each other. I know, heck, everyone knows except for the two of you. Through the grapevines, I hear there's a pool on when you guys will finally give in to each other." She said with a slight shake of a head.

It was weird. Kathy thought she was supposed to feel sad and all heart-broken. After all, she _was_ breaking up with her husband of two decades.

But there was nothing. Nada. She did feel a sense of guilt, dumping all this on her husband right after a long day, but there was a wave of serenity flooding her mind. Like it was the release she was waiting for.

She looked back at her husband, or was he just a roommate now? After living under the same roof with him for half her life, she was close to knowing his every move and thought. She made her way across the living room and stopping before him. She took his hands in hers and looked into those eyes that she first fell in love with.

"I love you, Elliot but we're not who we were twenty years ago. We've had five beautiful children together and the sad thing is that the four older ones know that we're not the lovers we were when we first met. I heard Mo talking to Kathleen the other day. They want us to be happy, El, even if it means there are consequences..." Kathy trailed off as she remembered the conversation she overheard from the day before. She always thought she had put up a good front for her kids.

Elliot stared at the petite blond before him before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "Mo and Kathleen, eh?" he asked, feeling Kathy's silky hair under his chin. "I thought we were doing a good job at shedding these things from them."

He could feel Kathy chuckle against his chest, "Guess they inherited the detective side from their father."

They stood like that for a few more minutes, arms wrapped around each other, both savoring the moment without saying a word.

It was Kathy that pulled away first.

She cupped his face in her hands and whispered, "Go."

That was all it took.

Elliot kissed Kathy softly on the cheek, "Thank you, Kathy." He said before turning around to grab his jacket.

She watched as he left the living room and heard the front door close behind him.

Kathy slid down against the wall, hugging herself tightly. She was doing the right thing. They had to move on. They'd both be happier this way. And she knew that her husband would be running into the arms of the woman that knew him inside and out, seen a side that she's never seen and would love him to the extent. That was enough.

* * *

**So? **

**I'd love to hear from y'all so drop a note! **

**Have a nice one! :)**


End file.
